The present invention relates to a paging communication system adapted to transmit an individual calling code from a base station to receivers to effect communication therebetween, and more particularly to a paging communication system capable of supplying the same information to all receivers assigned to a particular group number.
In such a paging communication system, there are provided large numbers of receivers assigned to the same group number, to which information is supplied.
However, in the prior art, there has not been adopted a paging communication system for inhibiting the information supply to a particular receiver within the same group. Accordingly, the drawback with this system is that the information is supplied to a receiver which has not yet renewed a contract for using the paging communication system by paying a rental fee. Further, since a radio base station is not configured so as to count the number of individual calls, there is an inconvenience that the rental fee is determined with respect to all receivers as a monthly charge, i.e., a flat charge independent of the frequency of use.